


Emgk Tumblr Prompts

by CosmicBash



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Livestreaming, Always sober Em, As his own character, Bad Writing, Bartender Kelly, Birthday Fluff, Bottom Em, Breathplay, Cat Ears, Choking, Day At The Beach, Dubious Consent, Exposed, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finally a happy relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Marshall of course, GASP, I know, I suppose, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Instagram, M/M, Mentioned past abusive relationships, Mentions of annoying paparazzi, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Punishment kink??, REALLY bad dirty talk, Sex Toys, Smut, Socks, Spanking, Surprise vibrator, Swimming, Tiny bit of a dress up kink?, Top Kelly, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin drinks, ahaha, slim shady - Freeform, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBash/pseuds/CosmicBash
Summary: So I've been over on tumblr responding to some asks to pass time while I finish up the chapters for my main stories. None of these are are well written or fleshed out like my regular works so sorry ahead of time! They're just some quick thinks I pumped out in an hour or less for fun! I figured it would be nice to share them on here as well so they have a proper place to be stored and so anyone who doesn't follow me on tumblr can get some content in this self imposed content drought I created. Sorry!
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 49
Kudos: 114





	1. Birthday Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: happy birthday! how do you think emgk would celebrate each other's birthdays?
> 
> I'll start with this one because it was my birthday on the 27th and I thought this little prompt came out kind of cute!

Kells is a bit childish and bratty so I can see him spamming Em's phone for the whole day from 12 am until nightfall the first one they celebrate. With Em's falling in October theres a possibility he will be on tour so for the first Kelly would of course want to make sure they still somehow spend it together.

His solution? Having a lifesize cutout of himself in a suit and a dozen gray and black balloons that have pictures of the grim reaper and other morbid teasing phrases mailed to Em's house. Along with a sorry for your condolences card he wrote over in sharpie and recorded a message into. 

Boy cant help but tease the older man. 

Of course the display has Em bursting out into a fit of laughter when it all arrives (Even if he never admits that to Kells) and it does warm his heart a little bit when he listens to the blonde's voice rambling on a half assed apology for the jokes and how he couldn't actually be there from inside the card. Kells almost slip up about how he "like lo-l-likes" him a little bit earning it a near permanent spot on his dresser (at least until he finally gets one where Kelly actually admits he loves him. Then it gets tucked away safely in a shoebox along with his other cheesy cards)

Now for Kells first birthday. That's a completely different story. Unlike him Em is rarely out and about on tour. (The ass) Which means his schedule is mostly free. Plus depending on when they got together the birthday he's celebrating would vary. For the sake of me making a few jokes we're gonna say this year is the first one they celebrate together for Kell, since he is turning 30 and there is NO WAY in hell Em would ever let that opportunity slip him by.

Kells spends most of the day surrounded by his friends and family. Getting absolutely trashed at the huge party they throw him. Completely unaware that Em even has something planned. Texting throughout the day and night, getting steadily more sloppy about it. Until he's stumbling his happy butt back to his Hotel Room babbling away a mile a minute into his phone to Em about how amazing the day was but how he does wish they could have gotten together. 

"Is that what you wanna use your birthday wish on? To see an old guy like me?"

"Pffft, yeah, yeah, guess if I could I would. Gonna be the first year I miss out on birthday sex since I was like 17."

Except when he throws his door open a confetti popper goes off in his face. Em's smug smirk the first thing he see's once the rainbow papers have cleared the air. 

Who would have guessed a man that loves dropping surprise albums so much would also go out of his way to sneak into his partner's hotel room to stuff it full of snarky balloons and himself? Not drunk oblivious Kelly thats for sure.

It's probably the sweetest the older rapper has ever been towards him with all the soft chuckles and playful touches while he helps him inside and jokes how he may have copied the decorations from his own birthday the year prior. It's a shame he winds up waking up the next morning horribly hungover, sore, and with a fuzzy recollection of all the previous nights events. But at least he does so with his face buried into Em's throat and their bodies tangled comfortably together. Makes up for the horrible headache and gives him an excuse to convince the older man to baby him for a few hours in the morning.


	2. Em sucks at Swimming just as much as I suck at Titles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: !!!!! I JUST HAD AN IDEA — PLEASE WRITE KELLS FINDING OUT EM IS A SHITTY SWIMMER AND INSISTING ON TEACHING HIM ✨🙀✨😭✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little bit and I feel a little meh on it now but I have like 4 more asks to get through so heres a treat: 
> 
> (Warning this treat is a mess and not very in character ahahaha)

At first Colson brushes off Marshall's repeated refusal to go swimming as just an issue with privacy. Afterall, even if they were to rent a whole beach, privacy in their lives was still rare. While sneaking into a rented out movie theater at different times or even a restaurant could easily be accomplished. That was mainly thanks to the wonders clothing did at disguising them both.

Swimming however, at least in his experience, rarely involved clothing. Pair that with both of them having easily recognizable and identifiable tattoos and the idea was just plain stupid.

That's what Colson told himself anytime the urge resurfaced. 

His fantasies of dunking the older rapper and seeing him dripping wet in tight trunks were just going to have to stay fantasies.

At least, that's what he thought, until Rook thoughtfully reminded him about the existence of indoor pools. And with that, Colson's dreams of wet makeout sessions and possibly underwater handjobs became a reality yet again.

Until Colson actually found and rented them a place, with the perfect semi secluded location, perfect availability to fit their impromptu week rendezvous, and most importantly, perfect indoor pool/jacuzzi combo room surrounded by tinted privacy glass.

And Marshall completely avoided the damn room like the plague the first 3 days of their stay.

The older man had given him every excuse in the book. His stomach hurt, his head, Royce sent him some beats that needed approved ASAP, he had a rhyme scheme stuck in his head that took the whole day to sort out. And no, Colson was NOT privileged enough to see it.

The man was obviously avoiding swimming with him and refused to admit it.

By day 4 Colson had had enough. The moment Marshall weakly argued how he forgot to pack swim trunks the blonde had slapped him so hard in the face with a spare pair of his own it had to hurt. All but wrestling the older rapper into finally relenting and changing into them before he forcibly dressed him and threw him in the pool himself.

In all honesty, Colson really hadn't expected the threat to work. It was a heat of the moment outburst that had him immediately tensing and waiting for a kick to the nose or even worse an actual argument. But instead, Marshall had looked at him with wide eyes before tearing off the couch and agreeing. The slam of a bathroom door the only thing that expressed his anger with it all.

It was puzzling.

Until they were both actually in the pool and the true reason for Marshall's repeated denial and avoidance made itself abundantly clear.

The man was terrified of water.

The moment the brunette had walked into the humid room and saw the sparkling water his back had visibly tensed up. Even through the annoying short sleeve tee Marshall had tugged on Colson could tell just the sight of it alone was bothersome. 

He had even paused in his step for a moment and nearly made the younger rapper walk straight into him. 

Before they both actually got into the pool Colson tried to brush his pauses and straight back off as curiosity. Because really it was a nice setup. The pool while not huge was long enough to provide its own steady slope from shallow waist high water to a nice head covering deep end. It was rare for one to find a personal pool like this that Colson actually got to swim in and not just stand around. And besides, the guy was 47. Who was that old and didn't know how to swim?

But there was no denying Marshall obviously had a problem with water once they were in it.

While Colson had sprinted and jumped right into the deep end with a howl, Marshall had rigidly made his way to the shallow end and carefully sat on the wall before easing his way inside. Arms rising above the water level and eyes wide. 

Colson was on his second underwater handstand before the older man even made it to a point where the water soaked him up to his nipples. Arms still high and face contorted into a permanent grimace.

As soon as the younger rapper resurfaced the complaints began anew. 

"It's cold-"

"The pools heated-"

"Yeah well, the bottoms rough-"

"It's a pool babe, there's gotta be some kind of grip to the floor-"

"I ate a sandwich right before we got in, maybe I should go sit on the wall for a bit-"

It was cute, seeing him so bothered. Even if Colson did feel a bit guilty about threatening to drown him now that he realized what the actual problem was.

Sighing the blonde wasted no time diving under water and crossing the distance between them. Holding his breath until his fingers settled around the wet fabric clinging to his partners hips and he could resurface right in Marshall's personal bubble. The affectionate display earned him a hard splash of water to the face and the other man unsteadily trying to back out of his grasp. A worried- "H-hey!" Echoing throughout the room.

Standing up to his full height in the pool somehow made Marshall seem smaller than usual. Maybe it was the uncharacteristically timid behavior or just the lack of added shoe height, but Colson's heart swelled with a protective affection while he forcibly hugged the squirmy man.

"You're such a prideful idiot."

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Marshall's annoyed huff tickled his wet skin but Colson just pulled him closer and rubbed his cheek against the brunette's still dry hair. "Back the fuck off, already, haven't you ever seen a no PDA sign at a pool-"

"Really?" Colson couldn't contain his snort, amusement only growing at how Marshall's palms were pushing at his chest half heartedly. Feet slowly and carefully backing them up. "If you just admit your scared of the water we can get out ya know, it will only take a few minutes to get the jacuzzi running instead-"

"Scare- When the hell did I say I was afraid of a stupid pool? I'm not!" Marshall's denial just made him full out laugh. Body pulling back so he could stare down at the smaller man incredulously. "What? I'm not fucking afraid of the water!"

"You're fully dressed and practically had your arms above your head-"

"It's fucking cold!"

"Marshall-"

This time the hands at his chest full on shoved him away, the angry expression lasting on the older rappers face only for a minute. Before the grip Colson had on his tshirt dragged him forward as well. Stumbling after until his eyes were as wide as saucers and his fingers were digging into the blondes wrist and shoulder for dear life. "F-fuck, let me go-"

Reflexively Colson's own temper flared up, the bruising shove and bite of nails in his skin making him react. 

One hard pull and he was dragging Marshall deeper into the water. Ignoring the worried sound the brunette made and how he bounced his feet off the floor to try and pull back. Only stopping when the water had risen to the older man's shoulders and the sound turned into an almost panicked cry of his name. 

Skidding to a stop wasn't easy, which meant that by the time he realized what a massive prick he was being the force of his pull left the smaller man to all but slam into him. Fingers curling around his upper arms in a death grip, Marshall's neck stretched until his chin was out of the water.

Guilt flooded the blonde's core. His own arms immediately looping around his partner to hoist him up and further out of the water. "Oh fuck, sorry-"

The only response Marshall offered was his arms tightly encircling around Colson's head. Legs wrapping around the younger rapper until he was quite literally clinging onto him for dear life.

Colson would be lieing if he said the action, despite the circumstance behind it, didn't make his heart swell with affection. It was hard for him not to smile, one palm sliding up to rub the brunette's back.

"You don't know how to swim, do you?"

"I didn't think it was a necessary life skill okay? I fucking hate beaches, and Kim taught the girls, and pools- pools just fucking suck-"

Colson's laugh echoed off the walls until Marshall was pulling at his hair and threatening to drown both of them. 

"Sorry, sorry, aha, relax okay? Before I drop your pissy ass."

"Colson I swear to fuck-"

"Kidding, kidding, I won't. At least lemme teach you how to swim while we're here though, can't waste a chance like this-"

Marshall was shooting him daggers again, their noses brushing. 

"Please? I'm a great swim teacher, promise. Taught Casie and a few of her friends myself."

"If I say yes will you at least take me back to a place where I can stand?"

Colson's grin nearly split his face into two but the quick peck of a kiss he stole was well worth another yank of hair. Marshall wasn't leaving that pool until he was sure they were going to come back into it.


	3. Breaking News: Stalker Slim Shady Captures Blonde Twink!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Kells waking up in bed and he sees shady above him, making him freeze and start to feel scared as fuck, wondering how the hell did he even got into his hotel room. Shady grins while he runs his hands on Kells gorgeous body and starts to whisper the most direst things ever in his ear. Basically shady Finally getting his hands on the blonde after months of stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This one is a bit NONCON so skip over this chapter. It does not go into any actual smut but I'm putting the warning here anyway

A dip in his bed and the audible clink of metal is what first startles Colson out of his slumber. 

He's sprawled out on some admittedly comfy motel room bed, one arm stretched out above his head and the other resting on his stomach. Sleeping off a day long hangover instead of joining his band for a night of partying like he usually would. 

Colson's first instinct when he hears the noise is to rub the sleep from his eyes, maybe scratch his nose and see what the hell has woken him up. But when he tries to move his left arm it catches. The clink of metal on metal repeating itself.

Now the rapper is rapidly tumbling towards awake, eyes blearily shooting open and his legs kicking free of the thin blanket.

The first thing he sees is a blurry figure looming above him, and it sets his heart off into a frenzy. Free hand slapping so hard against his eyes he might have given himself a bruise in his haste to rub them clear. "W-who in the fuck-"

"Settle down princess, don't want you hurting yourself….just yet." The voice is soft, amusement tinging the edges. 

It's familiar, so familiar it sends a shiver down Colson's spine. There's no way he could mistake it for any other, not after years of listening to it blast on earbuds in his ears, the speakers of his car, fuck singing along to it.

It's Eminem.

Now with his vision settled there's a face matching the voice. Blue eyes looking near black from how dark the room is, most of face painted by shadows. The only reason Colson can recognize it is because of how often he's stared at pictures, videos, there's no way he could mistake the sharp nose and fuzzy cheeks for any other man.

Now his fear is mixing with confusion, anger, the barest hint of excitement. He almost wants to believe he's dreaming. How else would he be waking up in bed with his idol turned rival looming above him? It made no sense.

The bite of metal against his bony wrist destroys any chance of that. While he might have some kinky wet dreams every now and again, being handcuffed to his bed by Eminem was surprisingly not a common one. The opposite? Maybe once or twice. But this? This was absolutely terrifying.

"W-what are you doing in my room?" Colson hates how badly his voice cracks, it's still thankfully deep from his sleep but there's no way to hide the undertones of terror. "Is this- is this some kind of hit- fuck- are- are you here to murder me?"

Did his cocking off in the media finally cross some invisible line the older rapper had set? Was he actually about to get killed and have his body dumped somewhere like a scene out of an old gangster movie? Was Eminem that kind of rapper? One who preferred to do the dirty work himself instead of letting a lacky handle things?

A knuckle brushes across his cheek and makes him flinch. "Murder you? Hmm….I don't think I'm allowed to go that far." Colson's panic has officially risen to nightmarish levels. "Why don't we see how long it takes for me to get bored of you first?"

The hand tracing his jaw runs itself in a straight line down his exposed throat and past his collarbones. Nail digging into his pale skin just enough to scratch a light red line into his flesh. It's what finally makes him realize he's shaking.

"So white... your skin looks like its begging to be covered in bruises. Is that why you covered yourself in so many colorful tattoos?" Em hums curiously above him and Colson has to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Eyes wide and focused solely on the dark flutter of lashes covering the older rapper's own while he follows the path his finger takes down until it's pressing into the center of his stomach. 

Pushing until he's got to suck in a breath just to relieve the pressure. "Cat got your tongue Kelly? You sure seemed vocal on all those talk shows. Couldn't keep Marshall's name out of your mouth." 

The way Em refers to himself in second person is what finally startles a word out of his mouth. The paralyzing fear making way for a new wave of trembling confusion. "W-what?"

Em clicks his tongue above him and finishes his idle tracing to instead rub his whole palm up over the blondes sternum. Long fingers stretching open like he's testing his own grip span. "What? What?" The brunette mocks him lightly, fingertips tapping a tune into his collarbone for a minute before they continue their exploration. "I know you've steadily been melting your brain down into goo with drugs and alcohol but please tell me you're still capable of conversation."

"Fuck you-ah!" The same moment he gathers up enough courage to speak Em twists one of his nipples. Not hard enough to make him scream but enough for it to sting.

"Ah, ah, patience. We'll get to that eventually. For right now I want to get a good look at you, been thinking about scratching these tattoo's open for a while now."

Yanking hard on the cuff above his head Colson's fight or flight finally decides to kick in. Quite literally too with how his legs and back jerk to try and knock the other man off the bed and pull his wrist free.

Em only allows him to flail for less than a minute before suddenly thick thighs are slotting themselves over his thin hips. The heavy weight of another person bearing down on his own forcing his legs to still.

His upper body still twists and curls away from the pair of hands sliding their way up it. The laughter ringing out above him piercing his ears and body like a thousand knives. When Em's hands gently wrap around his throat it finally settles in for Colson just how utterly helpless he really is at that moment.

There's no escape readily available from whatever the older man has planned for him. It's got his heart thumping so hard in his chest he doesn't know how it hasn't already given out. 

One last fruitless buck up to try and unseat the rapper just rewards him with that grip around his throat tightening. Calloused fingers digging into the sides of his throat and thumbs pushing against his adam's apple until he's gasping and choking. Free hand slapping up against a watch covered wrist and failing to find any purchase anywhere but the sleeve of the other man's jacket. 

There's a second where his vision begins blacking out and his body goes limp that Colson actually thinks he's going to die. Sprawled out in his underwear on some egyptian cotton sheets and his lifelong idol straddling him to squeeze the life out of his body.

But then the pressure relents and his lungs are flooded with fresh air. Spit flying out of his mouth while he coughs and gasps, Em's hands moving to rub a comforting palm against his pec and cup his cheek. 

The look on the other man's face is one of pure delight, eyes fluttering across his flushed cheeks and teary lashes until they settle on the thumb he's pressing into the bottom of Colson's lip.

"You're so much prettier gasping for air than I had imagined. All pink cheeked and wet lipped after just one minute," There's a sick dreamy quality to Em's voice that has his body trembling against his will yet again. "Ah, ah, don't get scared. I told you, I can't kill you this time. Marshall made himself very clear on that rule."

"Wha-" Colson's throat aches and his head still feels fuzzy but he forces out the question. "What does that even mean?"

Em's smile grows impossibly wider, thumb pushing its way inside the blondes mouth until he's tasting the salty pad of skin. "It means, you're dealing with Slim Shady baby-"

The responding crunch of his teeth around flesh just elicits another cackle. Now that Shady has Colson where he wants him the attempts at rebellion are nothing more than foreplay.

The funs just beginning.


	4. Kellys foot fetish means he def wears knee highs 👏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Kells wearing cute knee high socks and Em has to stop himself from tackling the blonde when he sees him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short and bad but I actually want to properly write something for it one day

The socks are the last thing Marshall notices when he first arrives in their hotel room.

He's tired, jet lagged to hell from his flight. Back sore because even in first class he can never find a comfortable position. Always ends up stretched out or curled up some strange way while he naps until he inevitably wakes up with a huge crink in his neck. So of course, he pays Colson's huge lumbering form reclined on the hotel bed no mind. 

Just offers a tired greeting while he shucks off his jacket and shoes in the doorway. Dufflebag dropped unceremoniously to the floor. A stream of complaints spilling from his lips while he staggers the rest of the way into the room. Clothes being tugged and dropped, an admittance that he really needs a hot shower or a massage before they even think about getting up to anything following when he begins unbuttoning his jeans.

Colson humming and thoughtfully asking him if he's sure about that is what finally gets him to look back up. His gaze first landing on the blonde's amused expression. Flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes making his heart palpatate for a moment before his line of sight begins descending.

Skirting past the annoying sight of a blunt sucked between pink lips and the familar stretch of tattos across a naked chest. Until they stop and rest on the boys curled up knee. One long leg tugged up to his chest while the other stretches out across the sheets. The tight pink briefs completely fade into the background as tight white fabric steals his attention.

Colson's knees are completely covered, the bright white material going all the way down to cover even his toes. It's got Marshall's breath catching for a moment, his pupils dilating while he processes what the younger rapper is wearing.

Colson looks almost smug as he switches his legs position, head tilting back against the headboard while he wiggles his toes invitingly. No doubt aware of how the older rapper's eyes follow every movement.

His first instinct is to cross the room and curl his fingers around what looks like silky fabric. The jeans hanging halfway down his legs prevent that though, nearly sending him stumbling to the floor on his face when he moves to walk. 

Instead of gracefully crossing the room like in his head he stumbles forward a few feet until he can catch himself with a outstretched hand on a nearby loveseat. Cheeks flushing dark while Colson laughs from the bed and stubs out his joint. Fingers plucking up a container of mints he has waiting on the nightstand nearby.

"Well? You gonna stand there and stare all day old man?"

Marshall's almost sure he hears seams snapping and that he must look like a fool when he shoves his jeans the rest of the way down and hops on one foot towards the bed when one ankle gets stuck but when his fingers finally curl around a silky soft ankle he could care less. 

The brat's laughing is cut short by a hard yank that drags him down the mattress. Colson's mouth tastes like a horrible concoction of weed and wintergreen breathmints but the groan that spills out of it when he digs his nails into the firm part of his thigh just above his knee and the back of blonde hair makes up for it all.


	5. Sex Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> I have awoken in a feverish daze with one thought on my mind, cat boy em. Like normal Em but with super cute cat ears and a tail, Kells would lose his damn mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Now this one went from quick ask prompt to a near 5k smut one shot.   
> Probably because I have a secret weakness for writing bottom Em and got a little carried away. Either way. Its horribly messy and not edited at all so-- hope its still enjoyable!

"Pffffft-" Colson was struggling to contain what was bound to be stomach keeling cackle.

"They sent the wrong item okay-" Marshall looked beyond done with the situation, a faint flush of color coloring his cheekbones. 

The younger rapper knew his partner was telling the truth, that there had to have been a mistake in the order. But that wasn't going to stop him from taking delight in the conveniently ironic outcome. "Mhm."

His eyes were locked on the small box sitting on the brunette's lap, the contents inside it what had them in this comical situation in the first place.

It was a special order the older rapper had sent out for weeks earlier. Well, it was supposed to be his order. While it was from the same online store the item inside was far from the new custom silk restraints Marshall had requested. Instead a soft and almost uncannily realistic looking pair of cat ears and a tail sat curled up amongst the colorful paper stuffing.

Dark brown ones to be exact, almost the same exact shade as the older rapper's hair color from what Colson could gleam from where he was standing. 

"What a pain in the ass," Marshall was sighing, a hand coming up to stressfully rub at his temple while he tossed the box aside. "I'm gonna have to get on the phone with them and figure out how to return this shit and where our actual package ended up."

Colson couldn't help but be drawn to the box, his fingers reaching out to run over the soft faux fur. "Thought they have a strict no return policy, I mean, I wouldn't want to be accepting back any freaky sex toys-"

"Yeah but this has to be an exception, it's not even our order. Probably some weird kinky couple out there wondering where the hell their new fluffy butt plug is-"

Colson's eye's moved down to the tail, immediately locking on the small plug that did indeed rest at the base. "Whoa it's a plug? I thought it was like- like one you hook on- whoa." Examining it closer he realized it was actually detachable and could be converted into either. 

The quality was almost breathtaking.

"Of course it's a plug, the weirdos who are into that kinda stuff al-- put it the fuck down!" Marshall's hands slapped at his own and knocked him from his revere. "Don't go playing with it, they won't accept it back if it looks used at all-"

"They probably won't let us return it in the first place." Colson felt a bit miffed, their hands getting into a minor swat fight until he finally just snatched the whole box up off the bed. "Stop smacking me! I'm just- ow- I'm just saying- how would they know if we weren't just lieing about not using them? What, are they gonna test this crap? No. They'd be better off just not accepting it back-"

"Then it'll get tossed in the trash, I don't care! But until they say that, don't fucking touch it!"

The blonde almost felt like a child being reprimanded, or a sibling stuck in a game of tug of war with how Marshall and him were both pulling at the cardboard box.

The suggestion they just toss the albeit strange toys out had Colson feeling a bit defensive of them. It felt wasteful to just throw out something so artfully crafted, even if the subject matter was a bit cringey. Besides how often did people get an opportunity to explore some random fetish like this with high quality goods?

"You're being ridiculous! We should at least try them out, what's wearing a pair of fluffy ears going to hurt?"

His outburst finally seemed to shock the brunette into silence. A confused look crossing the mans face before he finally stuttered out a "W-what?"

Mind made up Colson hugged the box closer and took off towards the bathroom. Leaving his partner sat on the bed while he situated himself in front of the mirror.

There was no way the company would accept them back, not after the packaging itself had already been opened. 

Ignoring the tail altogether Colson focused on the soft fluffy ears, plucking them up out of the box to examine the mechanics. He expected a head band of some sort but instead they seemed to clip onto ones hair. 

Snapping them into place wasn't an easy feat however, Colson needed to squeeze really hard for the clip to click and when he was finished the ears were horribly lopsided. Not to mention how strange the dark fur looked in comparison to his own platinum hair.

Still he couldn't help but laugh a little and pop his head out into the doorway. "Fuck, aha, I don't think I did this right but- How do I look?"

Marshall's expression was one of downright discomfort. His mouth opening and closing a few times before he just shook his head and dropped his face down into his hands. And somehow that reaction was funnier than the look of the ears themselves. 

His earlier cackle came bubbling back up to the surface until he was stumbling back across the room. Tossing the box haphazardly onto the pillows so he could flop back and safely continue his laughing. "What? Don't I look cute? Ahahah, don't you just want to- to snuggle me?"

"You look out of your fucking mind, that's how you look-"

"Oh, cmon Marsh- is that any way to- to talk to your precious little kitten?" Colson could barely get the words out between laughs, his legs kicking in the air at his own poor jokes.

A slap to his chest only had him laughing harder. "Animal abuse! Animal abuse! Hit me again and I'll call Peta!"

"You're insufferable." Marshall was groaning and burying his face in his hands again. Despite his huffing Colson could still make out the faint shake in his shoulders. It only spurred him on. 

"Oh cmon, why don't you try being sweet to me and see if I'll purr-" that paired with his fingers sleazily trailing up the older mans arm finally had the rapper cracking. A snort escaping his mouth before the floodgates released and his shoulders began to properly shake from laughter. 

"If you start purring I'm gonna kick you outta this room, I mean it-"

Colson's chest felt light and warm when he realized Marshall was wiping wet tears from his eyes. The smile plastered on his face already hurt with how wide it was, but he couldn't help himself and purred loudly. 

The mock cat noise was cut off by Marshall dropping back onto his chest. An audible "oof" leaving his mouth while all the air was forced from his lungs. The man didn't even bother hiding his smirk, just sighed and reached up to tug at one of the cat ears.

"Ow-"

"They're on their pretty good huh?" Marshall's eyes finally twinkled with interest. Head tilting until his ear was pressed against the blonde's chest. It was a comforting sight to Colson, even if he was pretty sure the man was looking at him at his most unflattering angle with how his chin was pressed to his chest.

"Yeah- ow- fuck, stop- stop pulling on them." Swatting away the older males hand Colson decided it was time to pull them off. Before the guy ended up yanking his hair out by the roots. "One second-"

Another few painful moments of fiddling and he finally got them to unclamp, each ear plopping down onto the older's rappers tee as they were removed.

The brunette immediately plucked them up and began examining them more closely, blue eyes downcast and his expression mellowing. "They're softer than I thought they'd be-"

"Yeah, it's a really good quality faux fur-" Planting his hands on the mattress Colson moved to sit himself up.

To his surprise Marshall just lifted his back up long enough for the blonde to move before promptly settling back down against his thigh again. Fingers clicking the barrett part of one ear curiously.

With them now so close to the older rapper's beard and hair really could see the similarity in shade. It was uncanny. They almost looked made for Marshall specifically.

The suggestion left his mouth before he could stop himself. "Try them on-" Blue eyes finally darted up to meet his own yet again, and the confidence in his voice faltered. "I-I mean, I did, and- they- well, they match your hair better and-"

Suddenly his face felt like it was on fire, just the idea of Marshall actually wearing something like that enough to have his stomach feeling hot. 

The smaller rapper looked at him for another long moment, eyes boring into his own until he couldn't help but rub his hands over his face and backtrack. "O-Or don't! That works too-"

"Put them on for me-" A furry ear pressed against his knuckles. Peeking out from behind his hands Colson felt his tongue tie itself in a knot. His partner was looking at him expectantly and shaking the offered ear. "I don't feel like getting up to use the mirror."

"Yo-Wait, are you serious? Okay!" The excitement in the younger rapper's voice was palpable and he could tell it amused Marshall by the way his mouth quirked up briefly. 

His fingers immediately ran through the short cropped dark hair atop his partner's head. Heart skipping from how much he loved the new longer length. "Do you think it's even long enough to clip?" He honestly didn't but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Colson plucked up one of the ears and curled himself over the brunette's head. Marshall gave a few yelps of complaint while he tugged and poked at his head but after a few minutes of trial and error he actually got the ear to snap into place. 

The second one went on a lot quicker and after another couple minutes of listening to Marshall yowl and curse he had the second one in place. Back finally able to straighten so he could admire his handiwork.

Colson immediately regretted his suggestion upon doing so. 

The soft blue gaze glaring up at him partnered with how perfectly the fur blended in with Marshall's hair felt like it lit his face on fire.

If he thought his tongue felt tangled before it most definitely was now.

"What?" Marshall's eyebrows furrowed closer together. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"I-" 

"You?" Marshall motioned for him to continue and the action was so cute Colson's teeth hurt. 

"I think I've got a new kink-"

The palm to his face was expected, so was Marshall jerking his body up off of him. "Alright, they're going in the trash."

"What? No!" Colson couldn't let this new discovery about himself be crushed so quickly. "Don't take them off yet-"

Shooting back up the blonde looped his arms around the smaller rapper's back and dragged him back down onto the bed. Wrestling with him for a moment until he finally managed to pin the older man down. Hupd wiggled between his spread legs and fingers wrapped around his biceps. 

"Colson-"

"Please?" Colson knew he was being pathetic, shooting the other man such big puppy dog eyes over something as creepy this. But he couldn't help himself. "Just for a few more minutes?"

Marshall's eyes avoided his for a moment, face contorted up in a scowl before the man finally sagged back against the bed in acceptance. "Fine. But if you get fucking weird I'm gonna be the one calling PETA."

Snorting Colson swooped his head down to steal a quick kiss. Hands releasing their death grip to instead slide, palm down along his partners arms until he reached his wrists. "When aren't I fucking weird?"

"You-" Marshall gasped sharply when his palms moved down to push up his shirt. Colson's mouth nipping along the edge of the older man's fuzzy jaw. "You know what I mean brat-"

The scratch of beard against his face burned but it just reminded Colson of a cats tongue, rough and still somehow soft. 

Pulling back his eyes traveled back up to the fuzzy points sticking out of his partners head. Cock already swelling in his jeans while he reached one hand up to lightly tug at them.

The resistance from the clip and Marshall's hiss just made it seem all the more real. "God, they're so cute on you-" He wanted to bite them even though he knew realistically the other man wouldn't feel a thing.

Colson ended up nuzzling his face into one instead, the hand on Marshall's chest climbing until it could palm over a nipple. 

The responding jerk of hips and fingers tracing over his own ribs had Colson laughing. Mouth trailing back down to bite around the shell of Marshall's actual ear. The hand he had up fiddling with the cat dropping down to curl around the back of one thigh, hike their bodies closer together.

A satisfied groan rumbled between them, one that had Colson stealing the brunette's lips again. Hips rolling until another noise hummed between their mouths.

"Fuck-" he dropped his head down just as Marshall bared his throat. Lips sealing over the other man's pulse point to suck a mark. "God you even purr like a cat-"

The sharp tug on his hair signified Marshall's irritation but Colson just laughed and moved on to make another mark. Foot digging into the sheets so he could rock their bodies together in a soft steady rhythm.

The action only earned him more pleased noises, some that sounded like Marshall really was teasing him. Until he had both palms clutching the older rappers ass through his briefs, ever thankful of the man's inability to wear his pants properly.

A particularly satisfying roll of hips had him cursing. Their teeth clacking when he frantically connected their mouth's let again. The sight of Marshall with those cat ears had him so riled up he might actually come before they could actually fuck.

Finger's tightened in the back of his hair, Marshall's head dropping back so the older man could full on groan. His other hand was hooked in the younger males back pocket, digging through the fabric of his jeans to pull him even closer.

Parting gave Colson a chance to catch his breath, and for his eyes to spot the corner of the package above their heads. The existance of the tail suddenly coming back to the forefront of his mind. 

Now he was moaning out loud, the idea of him actually slipping that plug into his partners ass and a furry tail hanging down between thick legs almost enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh fuck, can-" letting go of Marshall's ass he fumbled one head blindly above their heads and continued rolling his hips. Their foreheads pressed tight together while they panted. After some flailing he finally caught the edge of the box and tipped it. The feel of fur tickling his fingers made him bolder. "Try on the rest of it-"

Marshall's next groan curved up at the end, pitch rising to note his confusion. Until Colson dropped the tail down on the bed next to their hips and slid his beneath the man's briefs. Dragging them down so he could properly cup his partners ass.

"What-" Marshall's breath hitched again when Colson dug his teeth into his neck. Ass fully out now thanks to the blondes insistent pushing and his loose jeans. "Colson-"

The younger rapper could barely contain himself, the more he imagined it the more he needed to see it. 

Pulling back for a moment he used the brunette's flustered state to his advantage. Fingers digging into the older man's elbow and hip while he rolled him over onto his stomach.

"God, lemme just-" Colson's breath wavered for a moment while he let out a shaky exhale against the back of Marshall's neck. "Slip it in you for a little. I wanna grind against it and pull on your fucking ears. Fuck- just come all over that fluffy tail and your back-"

Both of his legs kicked their way between Marshall's until he was forced into lifting himself up to accommodate, fingers fisting into the pillows above their heads. 

Even though the older rapper wasn't fighting him off he also wasn't answering which was so frustrating Colson couldn't help but rut against his raised ass and whine. "Fuck, Marsh- please, can I?"

A second passes before Marshall answers, his own voice quiet and strained. Face rubbing down into the pillow. "Fine, but be quick about it alright?"

Colson could be more than quick, the fact alone that Marshall was suddenly being submissive was almost enough to have him creaming his pants right then and there. His hands felt shaky while he sat back up on his knees and started fumbling with the button on his jeans. 

Heart pounding in his ears from how sexy Marshall looked. Back arched subtly, just enough for his ass to be above his shoulders and his tee to ride up. From the back the cat ears looked even more natural, seamlessly mixing with his short hair. 

Colson dropped the tail at least twice in his rush to blindly pick it up, eyes locked on the fluffy ears. Almost expecting them to twitch and flick while Marshall twisted himself around to peek at the toy. Expression a little wary. "You better not be thinking you're just shoving that thing in me-"

Blinking Colson glanced back and forth between his partners face and the small plug that made up the base of the tail. He doubted they would need any kind of prep to slide it in, just lube to ease the way. The problem was the blonde had no idea where his was, usually one of them would already have it ready and waiting on the nightstand to save time. 

This impromptu encounter ruined any chance of that. And Colson really didn't want to risk ruining the mood by getting up and rifling through his mess of a duffle bag or suitcase.

The box caught his eye yet again, a hopeful thought coming to mind. "Oh. Hey, check the, uh check the box it all came in. Sometimes these stores will send a sample bottle-" It was a slim chance but one he was willing to take.

Marshall's sigh had him pouting, palms reaching out to rub over the man's back affectionately. Fingers pushing the fabric of his thin tee up as the older rapper reached out to tilt the box.

Colored paper sprinkled out, along with a small plastic bottle. Marshall's back tensed beneath his fingertips, at the sight of it. While Colson's mouth curled up in a devilish smile. "Perfect-"

The bottle smacked him hard into the shoulder before dropping down to settle in the curve of Marshall's spine. An audible huff leaving the smaller male before he curled both arms underneath the pillow and buried his face in it.

"Hurry up before I change my mind brat." The back of Marshall's neck and ears were red. 

Colson didn't need to be told twice.

"You want me to use my fingers first?" His cock twitched against his briefs and his lip caught itself between his teeth. Marshall's knees shifted around his own, ass rising a little higher before Colson found blue eyes peeking back at him yet again. A red flush high on the older man's cheekbones.

"Just get on with it," 

The small bottle made an audible click. One that felt like it echoed in the quiet of the room. 

Following Marshall's direction Colson wasted no time pouring a decent amount directly between pale cheeks. Ignoring the sharp hiss it inspired he palmed one cheek and rubbed the lube around the brunette's hole. It looked so tight and pink Colson couldn't help but buck his hips against the air. 

Fucking Marshall down into the mattress instead was tempting. With how submissive the man was being for once he was sure he could do it too. Those damn cat ears had him hesitating though. There was little chance he would ever get to do something this kinky again.

"Fuck-" Marshall felt as tight as a vice around his thumb too when he pressed it inside, pushing the lube deeper. "You gonna be a good kitty and purr for me again?"

"Christ-" The older rapper snorted, some of the tension in his back relaxing. "Keep it up and I'll scratch your eyes out like a cat too."

"Kinky," Colson snickered, applying more lube before finally picking up the tail. Careful to avoid getting any on the fur while he dribbled a few drops on the plug for good measure as well. 

Using his dry hand Colson splayed the long fluffy appendage up Marshall's exposed back. Eyes twinkling at the sharp contrast between pale skin brown fur while he rubbed the tip of the plug against the mans tight hole.

Chills ran up his back when Marshall hummed and rocked backwards. All but inviting him to press it inside. 

Colson was happy to oblige. Palm spreading the older man's cheeks open again so he could begin pressing it inside. Like he thought the small size and slow climb in thickness made it perfect for play with little prep. 

Before he knew it the toy had slid inside all the way to the base, leaving just a flash of silicone left. "F-fuck-" Marshall rocked back against it and Colson couldnt resist pressing it harder against the man's tight rim. Grinding it deep inside the smaller male until he groaned and muffled his voice against the pillow.

With it in place Colson finally leaned back to admire his handy work. Full on moaning at how perfect the image before him matched his fantasy. 

"God Marsh, I wish-" The blonde's hands felt shaky while he brushed his hair away from his face and slipped the other beneath the tight elastic of his briefs. "Wish you could see yourself."

There was no way he was going to last long, not with how his cock was already steadily leaking precum. It mixed with the leftover lube on his fingers to give his fist a smooth glide. 

"Oh yeah?" Marshall chuckled, a soft shake of his ass wiggling the tail along his spine. "You like this weird shit that much?"

Jerking himself faster Colson nodded, not caring that his partner couldn't see him do it. His free hand slipped down to play with the plug again, mouth curling up at the soft gasp the brunette made when he pulled it halfway out.

"You like it too, don't lie." The thinner part of the base fit perfectly between his fingers, made it easier to thrust it in and out. "Wanna be my moody little sex kitten?" Cursing Marshall arched his back a little more and cocked his head to the side. 

The fluffy points of his ears stayed straight much to Colson's disappointment. "Bit too- ah- old to be a kitten, don't you think?"

"Mmm," The younger rapper couldn't help but chuckle, thumb rubbing against the soft fur that branched out from the plug. "My sex panther? That sound better?"

A harder spot just beneath the fur had him pausing, attention moving back down to the tail whole his jerking slowed. Curious Colson pressed down, startling when the plug gave a quiet click and rumbled to life.

"A-ah- w-what the f-" Marshall's whole body jerked forward, elbows digging into the sheets so he could lift his upper body up off the pillow. "Fuck- C-Colson- take it- ah-"

Blinking back shock the blonde's whole body lit up like a christmas tree. A flush making it ways from his cheeks down his neck and around to his ears. The tail was a fucking vibrator too. Whatever god existed above was shining down on him tonight, that was sure. 

Thrusting the plug all the way back inside Colson shuddered at the way Marshall cried out. Pale fingers clawing at the sheets.

His fingers tightened around his cock, jerking it fast and hard while his other hand trailed up over the soft fur. Tugging the tail experimentally just to hear Marshall react. He'd never heard the older rapper moan so openly.

When he suddenly dropped down onto one arm Colson's pupils dilated. At first he thought the brunette was going to reach back and try to remove the plug but instead his fist disappeared between his body and the sheets. 

"Fuck-" Colson's head felt light. He really did have to be dreaming. There was no way any of this was really happening. "I'm not gonna last-"

Burying his face between Marshall's shoulder blades his teeth caught on fabric of the man's shirt. With his body curled over his partners back each downstroke of his cock meant the fluffy hairs of the tail tickled the head. 

"I- ah- I thought you wanted to pull on my ears?" It never ceased to amaze the younger male how Marshall could still string together a mocking sentence while sounding wrecked.

Growling around the fabric in his teeth Colson fucked up into his fist one last time before jerking himself back up to sit on his knees. The hand he had used to support himself now sliding up through the back of short dark hair. Climbing until his fingers could fist around the base of one ear.

It had to be painful, with his close Marshall kept his hair cut to his scalp it gave little leeway. But Colson yanked him back anyway, pulling the older rapper until his back was arched and he was all but dangling from the tight grip.

Marshall's moan during it was even louder, his free hand curling up over his shoulder to cup the side of Colson's face. At this new angle it trapped the tail between them, the messy fur tickling his chest. 

No longer caring about avoiding a mess Colson briefly let go of his cock to instead snatch up part of the tail in his fist as well. Leaving them both groaning when he jerked his hand up and down, each slide rubbing the damp fur up and down his sensitive dick while also tugging at the plug deep inside his partner.

Letting go of the cat ear Colson also moved his arm down to curl around Marshall's shoulders. Pulling him closer until he could rest his chin on one peer down at the way the man's thin fingers flew over his own leaking cock. With their size difference the older male fit perfectly against his chest.

He wished he could see how wild Marshall looked from the front. Thick thighs spread wide, wet red dick curled up towards his stomach. His neck stretched backwards and teeth clenched, a fuzzy pair of ears sticking out atop his head. It was probably nothing short of breathtaking.

Imagining it was what finally had Colson's balls tightening up. His hips jerking erratically against the other males ass and into his fist before he was spilling between them. Warm splatter flying up to catch himself in the nipple and all along the pale back in front of him.

His teeth buried themselves in the junction between Marshall's neck and shoulder. Digging in deep enough to leave a bruising impression while his orgasm tore its way out of him.

The brunette followed shortly after with a shout, the way his body began twitching and jerking giving Colson enough of a warning to force his eyes back open in time to see his own cum painting his fingers. 

Post orgasm crash kicked in almost immediately, leaving both of their bodies slumping back. Both of the blondes arms curling protectively around the older males body in a hug before they both collapsed forward back into the sheets.

Rolling onto his side Colson didn't let go, just pulled Marshall with him and curled around him while they both caught their breath.

After a minute Marshall jerked beneath his grip and groaned. His fingers suddenly clawing at the tight arms Colson had wrapped around him. 

"Oh, f-fuck. The vibrator-" Embarrassment flooded through him, chasing away his relaxed afterglow. It took a much to long awkward moment of fumbling before his fingers found the button on the plug so he could push it again and click it off. "S-sorry-" Immediately his partner's trembling ended and he sagged further into the sheets. 

Marshall didn't speak, just continued to pant and struggle at catching his breath. Colson felt terrified. Now he'd finally come all of his actions and horrible attempts at dirty talk felt seared into the back of his mind. 

He had acted like a total desperate horny idiot. There was no way Marshall wasn't going to seek revenge.

"....abuse…"

Colson's heart dropped, chin jutting forward to dig into the front of the brunette's shoulder again. "W-what?"

"Fucking abuse-" Marshall panted. Palm slapping up over Colson's forearm to give it a squeeze. Their eyes met and the blonde found his breath catching in his throat. 

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm gonna report you to Peta you prick-"

Colson blinked.

"-cried animal abuse earlier, but then you go and do all that to me-" A breathy chuckle vibrated between them. "You're a goddamn hypocrite Colson."

Like a switch had been flipped, all the panic coiling inside Colson's stomach disappeared. Warmth filling his chest instead. A snorting laugh bubbling out in place of another apology. 

Marshall never ceased to amaze him.


	6. Spanking prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept  
> Em just straight up buying Kelly from Diddy. Like real world AU. He just buys Kells time for a month, just to prove he can and make the brat squirm when his label manager suddenly comes and tells him he needs to go be Marshall's (slave) assistant for a full month and if he doesn't then they can't produce his new album
> 
> Just Diddy not giving two fucks about his artists except for the money they can earn him and Em rubbing it in Kells face that he's practically a for hire whore if he wants him to be;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote in me and my best friends discord chat and then loved a little too much to leave it there so I edited it a little and slapped it on tumblr. Forgot to post it here to for you babes ♡♡

Marshall barely acknowledges the blonde for little more than to give him his coffee or fast food order the first few days, just to make him sweat. See how he will react to repeatedly being ignored and treated no better than some random kid hired off the street.

By the 4th day Colson just snaps, and slams the coffee none too politely down on a meeting table to snarl at the older rapper about how he's not some goddamn coffee boy. All because he expected Colson to sit there and stir his cream and sugar in it for him in front of a group of people. 

Of course all that does is lead to everyone staring and Marshall ordering them out of the office. Eyes finally meeting the blondes dead on, glueing his feet to the floor and leaving him terrified.

By the time the brunette has slid the door lock over with a loud click and turned back around to start storming towards him Colson is near shaking in his designer boots. Marshall's stride and face unflinching like a predator closing in on its prey.

The poor boy doesnt know whether his fight or flight wants to kick in because yeah while he's sure he might be able to take the older rapper in a fight solely due to their size difference alone he also doesn't think hitting the guy will bode well for him and his bands careers. So instead he just tenses up and braces for impact. Expecting a fist to the jaw, or gut, hell maybe even a shoe.

The impact he's waiting for never comes, instead the rapper diverts his path last minute and instead settles back into the large cushiony office chair that rests at the head of the table.

The squeak and hiss of air when his weight lands makes Colson's hearing perk up. Focus zeroing in on the man's every movement while his body turns to face him once more.

Then comes the order, a finger crooking itself in a come hither motion that has Colson's feet moving despite himself. "Here. Now."

And before the blonde knows it he's in reaching distance of his rap god and suddenly a hand is fisting itself in his tank top, yanking him down. Forcing him awkwardly across the other man's lap, while another grabs the belt loops of his jeans. Leaving his hands to fly out and press shaking finger tips against the carpeted floor when he finds himself horizontal. And his legs to flail in the air for a moment before they also find purchase. Shoe tips finding zero traction.

The arm of the chair is digging into his chest and thighs painfully, and the fingers Marshall has fisted in the belt loops of his jeans to hoist his ass up and across has electricity radiating out from where a knuckle brushes against bare skin

"If you want to throw a fit and slam things around like a child I can treat you like a child-"

One hard yank later and Colson's whole face lights up like the fourth of july. Cold air conditioned office air tickling his now bare ass, jeans pulled down just enough to flash both cheeks and rest snug beneath the curve.

He knows what's coming before it happens but a startled yelp still escapes his mouth when the first open palm slaps down. A stinging pain shooting up his back from the impact. And em doesn't give him any time to recover, another succession of slaps follow within seconds to the same cheek. Until the skin feels hot and Colson's fingers have dug their way into the thin carpet in front of him.

Gasped grunts and jerks of his legs are all the reaction he's capable of giving. The humiliation of it all placing a tight knot in his throat.

Just when Colson thinks it's over, the older rapper switches his smacking to the opposite cheek. The palm that had been clapping down shifting over to tightly grip his hip, fingers digging in so tightly they inspire a curse.

Now using his right hand to smack. The blonde can't help but literally whimper at the sting added from cold metal rings present. 

"Is this what Diddy needs to be doing to keep you in line? Hm? Should I use our time together to train you into a good little bitch?" 

Colson's whole lower half feels like it's on fire, but somehow his face manages to feel hotter. He wants to retort, curse and scream and tell the older rapper off. All he needs to do is give a good push of his long legs or his arms and he knows he could knock himself free. But his body refuses to listen to him.

Between his legs his cock is steadily filling, thickening up against his thigh where its trapped between tight briefs and the lowered hem of his jeans.

The embarrassment coiling in his stomach triples, shame and arousal joining the cocktail of mixed emotions.

The stinging slaps finally end, even if his quivering doesn't. 

Now the warm palm resting against his ass just smoothes over the sensitive flesh, pressing down and giving almost comforting rubs . "Cat got your tongue Kelly? Or was it really that easy for me to break you?"

Swallowing down the tight lump still present Colson manages to at least shake his head. By now his fingers have turned white against the gray of the carpet and his lip feels swollen from the bite of his own teeth but he does finally get words to leave his mouth.

"F-fuck you."

Far from eloquent. Or the multitude of things rattling around inside his head that he wants to say. But he wont let the asshole assume he's some weak willed little bitch.

Marshall hums thoughtfully above him, the circles being rubbed against his raw ass widening, the press harder. Until it's got him wincing.

"Is that what I should do? Want me to reward you for taking your punishment so patiently by filling your tight little hole?"

A spread to his cheeks is what finally gets Colson's legs kicking back to life. His whole body tumbling to the floor in a heavy heap, ass catching the carpet wrong while he crawls backwards forcing tears to spring up in his eyes.   
Marshall looks amused, head cocked sideways now resting on one palm while he watches him.

Meanwhile Colson's heart is racing in his chest, his own gaze locked on the older rappers. Too afraid to look away while he blindly tries to pull his jeans back up. "D-dont touch me you fucking pervert!"

The smirk on bearded cheeks just grows wider. Until the man is smiling almost shark like at him, a twinkle present behind blue eyes. "Suit yourself-" another hissing squeak of the chair and the brunette is standing back up. Looming over the younger rapper spawled across the carpet while he fishes a couple bills out of his pocket. "The coffees all cold by now anyway, get your clothes back on and go replace the order."

Cash rains down over Colson's lap and he feels like a cheap whore. But the blonde still grits his teeth and crumbles the bills up between his fingers before pushing through the pain and dragging his pants back up over his throbbing ass. 

Counting it up Colson finds double what it cost earlier "This is too much-"

"Your reward. Get one of those too sweet iced coffees for yourself, and a fucking muffin or two." Fingers suddenly thread through his hair, catching him off guard. "Ass is too bony for my taste. Need to fatten you up over the next few weeks."


	7. BREAKING NEWS UPDATE: SAID BLONDE TWINK REALLY WISHES HE HADN'T DONE THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kells is still trapped in his hotel room with Shady and thinks seem to be heating up!.
> 
> (HA! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Also not betad or even thoroughly read over. Sorrry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some requests to come back to this, and I felt inspired last night around 3 am. So this continuation was born. I got stuck again however before I could properly get into the blook kink/knifeplay stuff that was requested. So, I hope this little tidbit is enjoyable nonetheless.  
> I will be continuing it! Dont worry!

Colson actually regrets not letting himself slip unconscious earlier. If he had known the utter humiliation he would be put through soon after he would have gladly accepted the sweet embrace of oxygen deprived sleep.

Instead he had fought it off and continued to fight back, teeth nipping at the older man's thumb and body twisting away from wandering hands.

Every little bit of resistance he showed only further excited the monster above him.

There was a moment where he was choking on the long fingers stuffing themselves in his mouth that he started hoping this was all some ultra realistic shroom induced nightmare. There was no way he could actually see his idol turned rival finger fucking his mouth, cooing above him about how good of a cocksucker he must be with such a tight throat. Even less chance that the guy would be roleplaying as one of his rapsonas while doing it all.

But then he had gagged around them and all but puked up the previous night's dinner of vodka and beer. There was no way his dream could feel so acidicly real. Or that he could forget eating the amount of shrooms necessary to concoct such a nightmare.

Eminem hadn't stopped there. Just pulled them free and moved on to trailing the spit soaked digits down his chest. Drawing unknown patterns and tickling his nipples while he choked and tried his best to swallow down his nausea. 

From that point on things just got progressively worse for the blonde.

While at first he hadn't paid much mind to the random fondles and conveniently timed reprieves from pain, the longer it went on the worse a realization settled over him.

Em was actively trying to get him hard.

Even worse, the older man's attempts were working.

Colson was really hating his own pain kink at that moment. His dick was totally betraying him. It was supposed to stand at attention when some pretty girl scratched her nails down his chest or pulled his hair. Not when a grown man twisted his nipples or squeezed his throat.

Even the chafing rub of the metal handcuff against his wrist was starting to tingle. It was like all reasonable thought had fled the rest of his body in favor of reacting to the violent touches Eminem offered to him.

There was nothing more humiliating.

"You like getting teased like this Kelly? Hm? Is this something you dreamed of? Marshall being ontop of you? Having his way with you?"

He stood corrected.

"F-fuck off." His cheeks were burning, almost as much as the rest of his body.

"I bet he'd find you just as cute like this," Eminem, Shady, whoever the fuck the monster above him wearing his idols face cooed. Mouth stretching out into a sleazy lopsided smile. "Your blush spreads all the way down to your chest, did you know that? Skins all pink and tempting, bet it'd look even better without all these pesky tattoos in the way-" the man traced a line down from his chin to wherever the color seemed to stop. 

A flash of anger lit up inside Colson's body, prompting him to jerk up hard and thrash his body. Teeth snapping like a wild dog while he cursed at the surprised brunette above him.

This time his flailing actually succeeded in knocking Em sideways. The older rapper's palms flying out to catch himself on the mattress just left of Colson's body. Close enough that he could stretch out and sink his teeth into the man's wrist.

A splash of blood against his tongue just tasted like victory to the panting blonde, even if it was followed by a harsh slap to the side of his face. So hard that it made his ear ring. 

"Fuck! You brat-" Em cursed, even with his vision somewhat blurry Colson could tell he had brought the wound up to his mouth. "Marshall's gonna be pissed if you damage the goods like this!"

Again, there he was spouting that nonsense. Pretending he wasn't himself. It made Colson want to roll his eyes and scream. 

Instead he kicked out one of his legs and used his free arm to elbow the asshole in the ribs. "Shut the fuck up with that! What, you think you can convince me you're not him? Are you a fucking idiot?" His wrist stung from how hard he was yanking it but the younger rapper wasn't about to let his new burst of energy go to waste. "I can see your face dumbass, should've fuckin blindfolded me if you wanted that. Not that it'd help, I've got your voice permanently etched into my goddamn eardrums."

An amused laugh tickled said ears in all the wrong ways, inspiring a wave of tingles down his body. "Aren't you a talkative one." Em was moving again, snatching up his free wrist and pinning it above his head while he climbed back ontop of him, settling his weight on the blonde's stomach instead of his bucking hips. "I already told you, I'm not Marshall. I might be taking my boy's body for a joyride tonight but, this, this is all me baby." Shady sounded downright giddy. "Though I'm sure you always liked me better anyway, most people did."

A hand sealed around Colson's throat, not outright strangling him but enough to make his scoff hurt. "W-what? You seriously want me to believe this whole Slim Shady act? Like it's really some-guh- s-some alter or some shit?"

Blue eyes twinkled above him. "You really think soft old Marshall came up with it all on his own? Unlike you, his personal demons didn't just fester and settle with getting subdued by drugs and booze." The grip around his throat tightened, pressure increasing as the brunette leaned his weight forward. Brought their faces closer together. "I made a name for myself and showed him just how...alive we could really be, if we just...let go."

On cue the grip around his throat released, air flooding Colson's lungs while he coughed and gasped. Shady's body rocked back against the erection tenting his briefs. White teeth flashing as the man smirked. "You could learn too, if you just gave in and admitted how badly you want this."

"Fuh-f-fuck you-" Colson wheezed, struggling half heartedly against both restraints. Despite his curse his cock twitched and his body reacted to Shady's repeated rock. "I don't-"

"You don't?" Shady questioned, beard scratching along his jaw until warm breath tickled his ear. "Your dicks telling me otherwise sweetheart."

The hand on his throat trailed down his chest until it reached one of his perky nipples. Rolling the bud between two fingers until Colson was biting back a moan. 

"Cmon, just tell me how many times you sat in your bedroom and jerked your tiny dick thinking about me. With my songs blasting in your ears, the sound of my voice swallowing you up-" each word and hot puff of breath had Colson's back trying to arch up. "How my voice made your skinny long legs shake, made you wish I would just kick your bedroom door in, force you on your knees and make you worship my cock."

His thighs actually began to tremble, the next gasp sucked in through pink lips not because he was choking. "I-I-"

"Maybe you even wanted me to reach down between your legs-" Shady's body lifted up just high enough that his hand could slip down. Curl around his dick. "Grab your weeping cock and squeeze it until you saw stars. Begged me to let you finish beating yourself off."

Shame flushed hot in Colson's stomach, not just because precum was soaking through the front of his underwear but because Shady was right. He had imagined it. It was one of the things he couldn't help but think about anytime he was alone in his room, Eminem's latest CD blasting in his tiny plastic headphones. Walkman delicately situated on his belly while he rubbed himself through his basketball shorts, 

His next stuttered curse was significantly softer. Almost a whimper from how good it felt to have his idol's hand actually wrapped tight around his bulge. Squeezing and rubbing him through the thin fabric.

"Is that what you want? Hm? Want me to let you jerk yourself off Kelly?"

"I-I don't- fuck!" Shady's thumb pressed into the sensitive head and his hips jerked. "I don't know! I- I just, ah, fuck stop, can- can you just stop for a minute?"

Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire again. His head was clouding over with too many horny thoughts for him to be thinking straight.

Shady's touch completely disappeared from him in an instant. Not just the warm stroking hand but also the man's whole body. It was like being splashed with a bucket of cold water.

"W-wait-" his body jerked up and chased after the contact without his permission. Teary eyes blinking open just in time to catch his own hand pathetically clutching onto the fabric of Shady's sleeve. A smug look painted plain as day across the older rapper's face.

Letting go Colson whined and threw his arm back over his eyes instead. Cutting off the judging gaze while his body flailed childishly against the sheets. 

He was so hard it hurt, and so desperate that for a moment he actually was going to beg for that warm palm back.

"You look so perfect right now."

"Shut up-" Colson actually wanted to cry. It wasn't fair, this all felt like some genie wish gone wrong.

He spent so many years wishing he could end up here, alone with his idol. Able to finally touch and taste the man who had captivated him for over a decade. 

Never once had he properly thought through just how easily such a simple wish could be skewed.


	8. Bartender Kells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> ok, think about it... kells as a bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and messy but I got a cute idea stuck in my head rereading over this ask (which has been in my inbox for a while, so sorry anon!!!)  
> I would love to write a whole little mini series about Colson being a flirty bartender that keeps making Em different virgin versions of drinks whenever he turns up to the bar. Just flustering the poor oblivious older man while they wait for the other to make a first move. 😩😩 It would be so cute and fun to do. Maybe I will one of these days when I'm not so swamped by work and my main fics.  
> For now, heres a somewhat bittersweet little drabble. It would have been longer but I got stuck and didn't want to end up dragging it out into a 4k mess.

At first Marshall tells himself the reason he keeps meeting up with Ryan and the guys at a local dive bar is for his friends sake. 

No reason to let his sobriety be a total buzzkill for everyone else, right? Just because he quit drinking, that doesn't mean they have to too. Plus playing pool against them while they were all tipsy or wasted was the only real chance he ever had at winning. And even then he still lost a decent amount of games.

Though that could also be accounted to his other reason for picking said dive bar every weekend.

"Cuddles on the beach."

A pink ombre drink slid across the bartop to him, tiny paper umbrella and swirly straw to match. The sight of it made Marshall want to cringe and immediately reject it.

The blinding cheeky smile being shot his way by the bartender invited him to tap his fingers against the base instead. Cheeks warming the tiniest bit while he pulled it closer. "A knockoff of sex on the beach I'm guessing?"

"You gotta take me to dinner before you get that." The blonde was chuckling, absent mindedly cleaning a glass with his rag. Body pressed close to the counter, closer to him. 

"Just one dinner?" A smile was tugging at the corners of Marshall's own mouth, eyes trailing over the explosion of tattoos on display up and down the bartender's arms. Across his chest where the dark tanktop didn't cover. " Thought you would at least be a wait until marriage kind of guy."

His poor attempt at flirting earned him a cute head shaking laugh. It just made Marshall's old heart flutter.

This was his second reason for insisting they all meetup at the bar every weekend. The ridiculously tall, young, charming tattooed bartender. Kelly was what he'd originally told Marshall his name was but after almost two months of coming the kid had confessed to him it actually was Colson. An ironically preppy name for such a thuggish looking guy. 

"Only my favorite customers get to know it though so, keep it a secret." That too cute pantomimed lip zipping and complimentary drink had probably been when Marshall first realized just how bad he had it for the blonde. 

Really he blamed Colson for the crush. Sure it was all bartender's jobs to flirt and be friendly towards their patrons, anyone taking that in a serious way was usually a delusional creep. But Colson had taken things alot farther than some simple pleasentries. The blonde actively sought him out everytime he came in, stopping whatever other bartender was behind the counter from taking his order. Insisting Marshall just wait a few minutes and let him take it.

At first the excuse was how none of his coworkers knew how to properly make virgin drinks. Then it morphed into Colson wanting to surprise him with a new concoction. Who could blame him for getting his hopes up? Some days it seemed like Colson was actively flirting with him and not just working him over for a good tip.

Of course the undeniably large tips he left every night, no matter the level of flirting probably just fueled it in the first place. 

"I had to make a special run to the store before work tonight to make this one, so you better enjoy it." 

Marshall hummed and made a show of eyeing it up suspiciously, tilting the tall glass and swirling the pastel color around with his straw. Even if the drink tasted dreadful it wasn't likely he'd tell Colson in the first place. The proud smile and excited reaction the bartender gave everytime he 'liked' something was well worth choking down a poor mixture of fruity juice. Besides, it wasn't like Colson would actually put one of these custom drinks on the menu anyway. They were strictly for Marshall's own enjoyment.

Thankfully it was true to its name when he sipped. Tasted almost exactly like a proper sex on the beach coctail without the vodka. He was actually a little bit suspicious about to be honest. Of course he trusted Colson not to do something as rude or downright stupid like ruining a customer's sobriety on purpose but, "You sure you didn't add any peach schnapps to this?"

Instead of taking offense at the question like the brunette had expected him to Colson just grinned wider. Elbows coming down onto the bartop and his hands rising to cup his mouth so he could lean over it. Like he was telling Marshall a secret. "Nope." The pop to his p was full of cheeky joy. "I told you I had to make a special trip. Tastes just like the original right?"

Cautioning another long sip, he peered down into the drink and willed his cheeks not to flush. It did taste peachy but not like juice. There was a thickness to it that he couldn't quite place.

The kids excitement got to the better of him per usual. An answer blurting out of his mouth before the older man could even guess. "It's peach nectar." 

Eyebrows rising Marshall glanced back up to meet Colson's baby blues. The light flush to his sharp cheeks visible even under the low bar lighting. This close if he wanted to he could probably breathe in and smell whatever cologne the other man was always spritzing on himself during long shifts.

In lieu of coming off like a total creep he didn't. Just tilted his head and went for another sip. Voice low, but loud enough for Colson to hear him with their proximity when he was done. "It's good."

"Damn right it is. You're a sucker for the sweet ones." His bartender looked beyond proud of himself, smiling so big small crows feet cut into the edges of his eyes. He doubted the man even realized just how true that statement was.

Scoffing Marshall ran a hand over his short cropped hair, idly scratching at his scalp while he agreed. Gaze dropping back down to his pink fruity drink. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

He was a total sucker alright.


	9. Beach Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy shit about Em and Kelly spending the day at a private beach. Requested by a friend on tumblr ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a WHILE ago for a friend on tumblr and conpletely forgot until someone liked the post again. So imma quickly add it in for all my ao3 readers who hate going on tumblr. 
> 
> As always with the tumblr prompts these are super shitty and not edited AT ALL. Just quick drabbles I write up in one or two sittings then release. So apologies ahead of time for grammar or spelling mistakes. ♡♡

Marshall hated beaches. He always had, they were just always so overcrowded whenever he tried going. And huge clusters of people did nothing but stress him out, even before he got famous and all those claustrophobic fears of a crowd closing in on him suddenly became a reality.

When he was younger and getting absolutely trashed everyday it was easier to deal with. The combination of pills and booze kept him mellow enough that he could even throw himself into a crowd at his own concerts. Helped build up somewhat of a tolerance for whenever he got up on stage.

Outside of performing however? They were still an absolute nightmare that made his stomach twist up into knots. A brief pass through, and maybe a few stops to meet and greet fans he could handle. But actively plopping himself into the hot sandy clusterfuck known as a public beach? That was the furthest thing from fun or relaxing that he could think of. 

Luckily living in the middle of Detroit meant he was mostly free of dealing with said landscape.

So why in the hell was he struggling to get comfortable on some stiff itchy wooden beach chair, with the ocean loudly looming not very far away?

"The wave's are freaking perfect today-" Colson was beaming a smile at him, almost as blinding as the sun resting behind his pretty wet head. The lighting ironically formed a halo around the self proclaimed rap devil. It made Marshall want to snort. "You should seriously come in."

"I'm perfectly fine right here." Under the safety of his umbrella, above the hazardous hot sand. And most importantly far away from the heavy crashing waves. 

Swimming wasn't his best skill either, afterall there was not much need to swim when you avoided the beach. Sure he could wade in a pool and float on his back if needed, but moving, rushing water was a completely different ballgame.

"You're such a drag," Colson's eyes rolled, long legs kicking up sand while he crossed the distance between them. He was still dripping water all over the place, stray droplets splashing onto Marshall's legs when he loomed ever closer to the chair.

Reflexively the older man tucked his notebook away in the nearby bag, knees pulling up so he could resituate himself. Legs crossing indian style to give the brat a place to sit. 

Marshall couldn't care less about being a "drag", he'd been very vocal about his displeasure with the whole idea of wasting a day at the beach. For once he'd taken over the role of bitchy pushover. Spending most of the night before and morning of their trip muttering under his breath, listing all the reasons why it was such a stupid idea. But still going through with the process of booking and reserving a secluded spot for them on some remote beach.

The only reason he'd put up with it at all was for the younger rapper's sake, something which he hoped Colson could actually learn to appreciate. It wasn't common for him to concede like this, but it was only fair. "You enjoying choking on salt water and burning your skin?"

The tall blonde dropped down with a hard plop, legs bouncing to disturb more sand while the beach chair creaked. The bitter question didn't seem to phase his good mood one bit. "Yupp! Loving it. I've missed the beach, I was starting to look like a ghost."

More water splattered against Marshall's ankles, had his skin twitching. "One more big wave like earlier and you might be one-" The brunette was thankful he had shades on, just recalling the moment only a half hour prior when a huge wave had suddenly crashed down and disappeared his partner made his face curl up. It had been a genuinely terrifying minute of watching and waiting for Colson's soaked head to reappear above the water. One that nearly had him leaving his tiny sanctuary to pound down the length of sand separating him from the water. 

Thankfully the younger rapper had resurfaced, farther out then when he'd been hit. Laughter visible even from his distance with the hard shake of the boys shoulders and wide smile. 

"What? That was nothing, you should've seen how big some of the waves over in the Bahama's could get. Now those, those could totally sweep you out to sea."

Clicking his tongue Marshall gave a swift nod, fingers prying open their small cooler to dig out a cold bottle of water. "I'll take your word for it." The last thing he needed was for the kid to get a Bahama's vacation plan into his head. 

Colson sighed dramatically, upper body dropping down to drape over the older man's lap. Inciting a string of curses and half hearted shoves from how the action left water soaking through his shorts. "A little bit of sun and water isn't gonna kill you old man, you look ridiculous all bundled up here in your shirt and hat. Like some horrible undercover pap who's hiding a camera in his beach bag."

The observation was accompanied by a soft laugh and long fingers tugging at the collar of his shirt, trailing up along his jaw to flick his hat.

Marshall's teeth set in a line. "What, you want me stripped down streaking across the beach? Tattoos and dick free for an actual reporter to see?"

The chance of some paparazzo being nearby was slim to none, they both knew that. Marshall had gone out of his way to rent the accompanying two beaches on either side despite the small cliffs between them. There was noone other than their own mix of security teams for miles. The only chance someone was getting a shot of either of them was with a drone.

In theory Marshall could strip down and dance about the beach all he wanted, grab Colson by his skinny waist and fuck him down into the sand until he was choking on a seashell. He was fully confident in his team.

That didn't mean any of that sounded remotely tempting however.

"Maybe not running across the beach," Colson snickered body twisting until he was lying with the back of his head against the older man's crotch. Arms curled up over his head so he could lightly grip onto his sides and stretch the rest of his body out. "A slow sensual walk towards the water sounds a lot better. Would give me something really great to look at."

The harsh tug on wet blonde locks barely elicited a reaction. "If your hoping for a full moon tonight you're gonna be disappointed. News called for clouds-" It was easier to deflect from the brats flirting then reward him with a proper response.

"With how your pants sag I'm guaranteed at least a half moon before sundown." This time Marshall was the one sighing, head shaking while he rubbed his temples. Colson of course looked beyond pleased with his joke, damp hands rubbing up over the front of his shirt to lightly massage his shoulders. "Unless your planning on dressing correctly for once while we walk the shoreline."

"Who said anything about walking along the shoreline? When did I agree to that?"

"What, we're gonna have a beach date and not enjoy the sunset together? It's no wonder you've been divorced twice." The light teasing had Marshall snorting despite himself. Palm pushing his sunglasses up off his face and much to his partner's delight knocking away his sunhat.

"Actually I let Kim's other boyfriends worry about the mushy shit like that, last time I went to a beach with her she left me passed out along the shoreline while the tide was rising." The memory had him chuckling quietly to himself while his gaze trailed along with white shoreline. "Fucking bitch almost let me drown all because I snorted her share of coke."

"Jesus-" Colson's lips burst apart in a laugh. Palms leaving the older rapper's shoulders to cup his neck instead. "Hope she at least cleaned your pockets out before she left-"

The suggestion had Marshall's gaze dropping back down, lips quirking up into a smirk while his fingers raked through Colson's knotted hair. "You'd think so right? Damn bitch swiped my wallet and forgot the motel's key card. Came back to wake my half submerged ass up and bitch how hard of a time I was giving her- like- fuck me for not reminding her it was in my back pocket while I was drowning!"

The outburst had them both laughing finally, Colson's boisterous and expressive while Marshall's was quieter and reserved to a soft shake of his shoulders. A few years ago the same story might've dragged up residual hurt feelings. Colson's soft fingers tickling his throat and heavy body helped keep them away.

"I'll keep that in mind in case I wanna drown your ass sometime soon."

"Probably already have it planned out, why your so eager to get me walking along the shore."

This time when Colson snorted it was followed up with a firm pull. "Fuck, ya caught me-" Large hands curling around the back of his neck to pull him down for an upside down kiss. It was interrupted by panted breaths and light shakes of the younger rapper's head but the action soothed his mood nonetheless.

Colson's mouth was warm against his own and tasted like salty sea water. Marshall even swore he could feel the scratch of sand against his chin but continued to kiss back anyway. The moment was pleasant, helped ease what little stress he had left in his temples.

The broke apart when his back started to ache, fingers tugging softly at the tangled blonde locks until they separated. "If I walk you along the shore like some cheesy hallmark movie can we skip the whole lovey dovey sunset gazing bullshit?"

Colson mock gasped. "And ruin my proposal I had planned?"

Leaning back Marshall moved to uncross his legs, forcing his behemoth of a partner to sit up himself. "If it's another collab idea dragging me out into this ridiculous sun and pesty sand was the worst way to soften me up-"

"Actually I was gonna propose we try fucking out in the ocean. Was hoping the whole weightless thing with the water meant you could hold me up while we fucked." The sleazy wink had Marshall shooting Colson a worried look. It was hard to tell how serious the brat was being. It sounded just like the kind of stupid thing he would actually plan.

"That's one way to break the news to the media," The brunette couldn't help but shake his head and laugh while he climbed back up onto his feet. Hand catching the wide umbrella so he wouldn't knock it over. "Rap God Eminem and rival MGK found naked adrift at sea together. Nude!"

For what felt like the millionth time that day Colson cackled, long neck stretching out while he threw his head back. "We- haha- We don't both have to be naked! Why would you take your shorts off too? You actually wanna skinny dip with me?"

"God no. I don't think I'd ever get the sand out of my ass. Fuck I've been sitting down this whole time and there's some inside my thighs." 

Colson was less graceful when he stood up, full on jostling the umbrella with his head. Fingers curling around the older rapper's abandoned hat to slap it back ontop of his head. "That's half the fun of going to the beach. Getting sand in all kinds of-"Their eyes met in a brief flirty gaze. "Uncomfortable places."

The wink that followed was all the encouragement Marshall needed to start walking towards the beach. Eyes rolling so hard he thought they might get stuck in the back of his head. The sooner they got down to the shore the sooner he could get back to comfort of a nice soft hotel bed.

And promptly screw the blondes brains out.


	10. Instagram definitely doesnt function like this--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hey, So I'm having a bad week and would really like an outed Kells and Em fic, it could be as angsty or fluffy as you want, I just need a happy ending. A little joy from a situation like that would be really nice right now, Thanks P.S. I've been reading your writing for a while and I think they're really great!! I hope you keep having Inspiration to do so!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrifically behind on all my works 😭😭 sorry about that!   
> I'm still trying to finish up some of my tumblr ask prompts too in the meantime. Hope you enjoy this (as always) unedited mess!

I feel like instagram would be Em and Kelly's downfall. Just because the younger rapper is constantly on it, posting little snippets to interact with his fans, going Live, and of course posting pictures.

Slip ups are inevitable once he and Marshall start spending more and more time together. 

Because Colson can't just cut back, when he does that fans start speculating. Questioning why exactly he's suddenly getting more secretive or searching through what he does share with a fine tooth comb to spot a new mystery girlfriend.

So Colson continues posting away on instagram and filming his lives, even when he and Marshall are together. Ignoring the headshakes and looks the older rapper shoots his way everytime he's on live laughing it up.

At first it's awkward, Marshall and him keep alternating who's going to duck into the bathroom or step out for coffee. But eventually they get used to it and comfortable enough that Colson can walk around their hotel room filming while Marshall naps on the couch.

The blonde even gets cheeky enough to start teasing his partner, like snapping photos of their shared brunches, or taking after sex selfies that always get Marshall hiding under the blankets or kicking him.

Really Colson should have seen it coming. You can only fly so close to the sun before you get burned afterall.

The mistakes start piling up soon enough.

Marshall accidentally yelling to ask him something when he's recording a live, Colson walking a bit too close to the couch and flashing the hoodie clad rappers back, the bottom of Marshall's AA necklace in the back of a breakfast shot, and more minor incidents that branch out from there.

At first Colson can just brush the unfamilar voice and thankfully covered up body as one of his assitants or friends. But as soon as that necklace peek gets out the internet does its thing and speculation over a possible collab strikes up.

The assumption being he gave everyone the glimpse on purpose.

Of course he's relieved the public isn't immediately jumping to the crazy possibility of them banging. Even though thats exactly what theyre doing. But him and Marshall AREN'T actually making any music together, and neither of them has publicly squashed their beef. Afterall, what better cover than pretending to still hate eachother?

But now that's all out the window. Colson's lack of an immediate excuse and rapid deletion of the photo just convincing the media their theories are correct.

Paul is of course furious, reaming both of them out over the phone about how they better get on a track together or figure out some new cover. And Diddy, well Diddy rarely comes off his self made throne to speak to Colson, let alone acknowledge most of his success, but the rapper actually does inquire to him about the whole spectacle. And Colson can't help but find himself wishing he had a guy like Paul who knew about them and could just simply yell at him because he still has no idea what to even say.

They settle on quiet ambiguous statements from their labels about how the two of them are working towards mending their beef and that a collaboration isn't exactly out of the question at this moment.

It works. For about a month or two, mostly due to them being apart yet again. The major hype dies down and Colson avoids any and all questions relating to Marshall in his lives and on twitter. The two of them are able to breathe a sigh of relief as temporary as it may be.

Until the next time they make time to see eachother. Colson's got a small charity event in Detroit that he plans on using as an excuse to linger around the city and steal some much needed time with his secret boyfriend.

Of course all eyes are on them yet again, questioning whether the young rapper might also be stopping in to work in some music with his rival.

With paparazzi tailing him more than ever it's impossible for him to just go to Marshall's place like he'd planned. Instead forcing him into renting a suite and wasting most of the day stressing over just how the hell he's supposed to sneak Marshall in with the bastards sitting outside the building like hawks. The other rapper isn't exactly helping either, just sending his usual cryptic texts telling Colson not worry about it but never expanding on what his plan is either.

By the time the blonde finally finishes his busy day and drags himself back to the room he has fully accepted that their rendezvous is not going to happen. Marshall had stopped texting him more than two hours ago and he wasn't about to act even more like a spoiled child by blowing the man's phone up. Colson's just given up. He can't even muster the energy to give the paparazzi outside his hotel more then an annoyed comment about how his life doesn't revolve around collaborations and the finger before slipping inside.

Marshall's presence in his hotel room, already stripped down to his night tee and briefs almost looks like a mirage. But when he shuts the door and crosses the room to bury his face in the other man's neck he smells like ivory soap and that woodsy beard oil the blonde bought him and Colson can't help but hug him closer.

He's so relieved to see him he doesn't even snark back at Marshall's muffled comment that he looks like shit.

The moment is sweet and Colson honestly should have realized it was just the calm before the storm but he's too caught up in complaining about the media and basking in his partner's soft agreements to care.

Before taking off to take his shower he hands Marshall over his phone, suggesting the brunette look through the mess his instragram comment section has become, all the questions and posts he's been tagged in over that little picture and their statements. Because why not? They would inevitably end up laying against eachother in bed scrolling through them all together anyway, at least this way Marshall can get a headstart.

And Marshall does actually swipe through them for a bit, spending more time admiring some of his partners pretty posts than he does reading the never ending stream of comments. The rapper rarely gets on the app himself except to post the occasional merch drop and promo. Social media isn't his forte, and it's not like he could follow Colson's account anyway. Navigating the app and searching for his boyfriends account was too much work when he could just asks for selfies over text.

Thats why when Marshall finishes his browsing and begins backing out of a post back to Colson's homepage he doesn't even care to pay much attention to what he's tapping. The flash of black and loading wheel that lights up the screen completely missed when he tosses it across the bed in lieu of playing around on his own phone.

The livestream he accidentally starts mainly films a blank ceiling through the rest of Colson's shower. The occasional creak and shift on the bed from Marshall's weight and blare of music from his own phones speakers all anyone tuning in can hear.

It doesn't take a brain surgeon for fans to realize the Live has been started unknowingly, but thats not going to stop any of them from filing in.

Maybe if Colson hadn't set his phone to silent the string of text messages might have alerted Marshall to his mistake. But the older rapper relaxes back on the bed less than a foot away blissfully unaware until Colson finally exits the bathroom.

Neither of them notice the phone when Marshall sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed, his body briefly flickering past the frame. They don't see the explosion of comments flying past the screen while they talk and Colson shoves the other man back onto the bed again. Bouncing the phone high enough to almost flip it if fate didn't decide to just scoot it closer to their tangling bodies.

Colson's whole upper body and face is in frame from then on. His cheeks flushed and smile cocky while he straddles his unseen partner. Marshall's fingertips peeking onto the screen where they're tickling the skin covering his ribs.

Its not until after Marshall's sat back up and begun peppering kisses down the front of his throat that he finally catches sight of his half blanket covered phone. An amused accusation about the other rapper trying to sneakily film them prompting Marshall to scoff and reach out for it.

"Probably just the app, shits always opening up to the camera on my phone-"

The rush of comments speeding past the screen and the unmistakeable red dot next to LIVE has Marshall freezing. His wide eyed face fully on screen for 10 seconds before Colson finally pries the phone from his hands to see whats got him so spooked.

Instead of panic, anger is what rushes through Colson's veins. A slew of curses leaving his mouth, before he finally manages to end the live. Phone promptly flying out of his hand against the wall afterwards.

The blonde wants to scream and thrash around. And thats what he does, fingers tearing at his hair in frustration.

It takes Marshall's fingers softly prying them down for Colson to finally open his eyes again. The utterly terrified look on his partner's face chasing away his residual rage. "Fuck Colson I'm sorry-" its not the first time he's heard Marshall apologize, but it is the first time the man has ever done it while looking so scared of his response.

All the months he'd spent dreaming about his rival making such an expression have nothing on the real thing. And that smug powerful feeling he'd imagined was completely absent now. Just an uncomfortable knot seizing up his chest in it's place.

"I'm not--" his own voice feels tight. Tears threatening to bubble up in his eyes while the reality of the whole situation continues to wash over him. "I'm not mad at you, alright?"

He's mad at the media, at his fans, the rap industry, everything that makes him feel like this little slip up and intimate moment of theirs going viral will ruin their lives.

Colson's sick of hiding who he is and who he's with. Its utter bullshit. Its 2019 for chrissakes, who gives a shit who's banging who? They both make bad ass music either way and liking dick shouldn't change that.

Pushing up off of Marshall, Colson moves to climb off the bed. His hopefully not smashed phone across the room his current focus. But the older rapper snags his wrist and wont let him take more than one step.

And thats when Colson realizes just why Marshall looks so terrified. The man's worried that this is it, that he's going to just leave.

Run away from their problems and abandon the relationship they've been cultivating. Just go full scorched earth.

And that hurts.

So instead the blonde softens his expression and climbs back into bed, onto the other man's lap to hug him tightly. "Fuck Marsh--" He's not about to let the media ruin another relationship. "I love you."

The responding hug is so tight it hurts but Colson doesn't stop. "I fucking love you."

They're falling back onto the bed, legs tangling and Colson's teeth grinding while he rubs his face along the older rapper's shoulder. "I love you"

He doesn't even know what else to say. Now that the words are out it's all his tongue can shape.

"Colson-" Marshall's warm palms are cupping his face, pulling him back so they can stare at eachother

"I love you-" that one hurts the most, maybe because they're eye to eye and just looking at Marshall's soft expression and the possibility of losing it makes him want to crumble. "Please-"

He chokes back a wet sound in the back of his throat before they kiss. Pressing as close as he can, practically trying to glue their mouths together permanently.

Marshall's afraid to lose him just as much. They're idiots for ever thinking it might be a possibility.

The media can get blown, and so can the industry and their so called fans. The cats out of the bag now and theirs no turning back. If they don't like them together than tough shit. They've both dragged themselves up out of the pits before, this will be no different.

Except, this time they have eachother to lean on.

"I love you to you cornball."

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, some of these aren't actual fleshed out fics but who knows I might flesh them out eventually.


End file.
